


Not This

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lila Is A Killer, Lila Knows Gabriel Is Hawk Moth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel never wanted this





	Not This

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" the man screamed at the girl in front of him.

Lila smiled. "Exactly what I said I would. The key to getting Ladybug's Miraculous is to break her. Plus Marinette being Ladybug makes it even better."

"You...you killed her parents!"

Lila rolled her eyes. "And?"

Gabriel looked liked he was about to explode. "Killing was never part of our plan!"

Lila shook her head. "Your plan, not mine. I never agreed on your no killing rule. Besides once you have her miraculous, I will kill her."

"You-"

"Do you want your wife back or not?" She cut him off.

The man looked down before speaking. "Yes."

Lila smiled again. "Then stop acting like a baby about it. We are one step closer to winning, and soon you will have your wife back. Now, transform back into Hawkmoth. We still got much work to do."

Gabriel looked down once again.

He never wanted people to die.

He never wanted this.


End file.
